


as you wish

by lastoneleft



Series: i'm with them [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, M/M, Multi, Scent Kink, Shower Blow Jobs, face fucking, kind of, they're all super soft for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: Sting likes it when Natsu smells like him.





	as you wish

Natsu kicks the door closed, shaking snow out of his hair with a grunt.

“Do you have to enter the apartment like a child?” Gray sighs. “There’s a streak of mud on the door now.”

“Don't care, I'll clean it later,” Natsu says, teeth still chattering. He hangs up his jacket and toes off his shoes before burrowing between Gray and Sting on the couch. “Ahh,” he breathes. “You're both so warm.”

Gray flinches as Natsu slides his hands under his shirt. “Natsu, gods!” He squirms away. “You’re freezing.”

Natsu pouts, “That's why I wanted a cuddle!”

Sting takes Natsu’s hands between his and squeezes. “I got you, babe.”

Natsu sighs and leans into Sting. “At least someone loves me.”

Gray rolls his eyes and pulls Natsu's feet into his lap. “You know I do. A little warning would be nice is all.”

“Why don't you take your own advice the next time I'm giving you a blow job,” Natsu snorts.

Gray’s about to tell Natsu to shut up when Rogue runs a hand through his hair. “Playing nice?”

“Natsu started it,” Gray grumbles.

“Gray won't cuddle with me.” Natsu wiggles until he's sitting in Sting’s lap. “And it's like, minus twenty five. I  _ need _ cuddles.” 

Gray rolls his eyes. “First of all, your hands are like ice,” he says, pulling Natsu's sock off just to hear him squawk. “Second, it's only minus ten, you drama queen.”

“Whatever it is-”

“Minus ten,” Gray repeats under his breath.

Natsu sticks his tongue out. “It's cold, and I don’t like it.”

“That reminds me,” Rogue says, leaning over the back of the couch and kissing Natsu, then Sting. “I have something for you.” Natsu watches curiously as Rogue walks into their bedroom. He comes back with a scarf, solid black with two pink stripes at each end. “You said you forgot yours at Igneel’s, and it’ll be a few weeks before we make it out to Ottawa again.”

Natsu already has it wrapped around his neck. He pulls Rogue in for another kiss. “Thanks, babe.” He twirls a tassel around his finger. “I forgot you can knit.”

“He loves to.” Sting nestles his face into the soft material at the back of Natsu's neck. “He's made me, like, twenty.”

“Twenty?” Natsu asks. “That’s almost enough to wear a different one every day of the month.” He turns back to Rogue, eyes large and shiny. “RoRo…”

Rogue sighs at the nickname, but he can't say no when Natsu gives him puppy eyes. None of them can. It's impossible. “Put on a movie, I'll get my needles. What colours do you want this one to be?”

* * *

 

Natsu had to wrestle the remote out of Gray’s hand, but  _ He's Just Not That Into You _ is playing, and the soft, rhythmic clicking of Rogue knitting is in his ear. He sighs contentedly and leans against Rogue’s shoulder.

“I know what you want,” Rogue chuckles. “But I can't cuddle you and knit at the same time. Go snuggle one of your other boyfriends.”

Gray pulls Sting closer. “Gray's still bitter that I got to pick the movie and he's hogging Sting,” Natsu says. “Which is bullshit, ‘cause I have perma dibs.”

Gray presses a kiss to Sting’s forehead. “Too bad.”

“This is blatant favoritism,” Natsu huffs. “Why can't you cuddle us both?”

Gray grins. “‘Cause Sting smells like coconut and you smell like burnt toast.” That earns him a glare. “There's a reason you aren't allowed in the kitchen, sweetheart.”

Natsu flops over both their laps anyway, sighing when Gray relents and runs his fingers through his hair.

* * *

 

Sting walks into the apartment, arms stretching over his head. His shift ran long without Natsu there to poke his head in throughout the day.

He hears the shower running but doesn't see any keys on the rack. If he had to guess, he'd say that’s Natsu. He forgets to hang his up half the time and Rogue tends to find them in the washing machine. 

Sting walks toward the bathroom. He peeks in. Through the glass door of the shower, he can see he was right. It's Natsu. He’s about to say  _ hi _ when the scent of coconut hits him. Natsu has his eyes closed, fingers working Sting’s shampoo into his hair. Sting watches as the soap trails down over his chest and abs, a stark white contrast against his pretty, dark skin. It slips between his legs and Sting whispers, “Oh, fuck.”

Natsu's eyes slide open and he smiles. “Hey, you.”

Sting nods, fumbling with the button of his jeans after he throws his shirt on the floor. He nearly stumbles into the shower as he steps out of his boxers. Natsu laughs at him, smile fading when Sting runs his fingers through the trail of white from Natsu's stomach up to his throat. “Want some help?” he asks.

Natsu bites his lip. “Yeah, that sounds…” Sting drags his fingers through Natsu's hair, nails scraping along his scalp. “Fuck, that's nice.” His eyes fall closed again.

Sting keeps running his fingers through Natsu’s hair, relishing in the hums and happy sighs he draws from him. Then Natsu moans, rutting against Sting’s hip. “That feels good,” Natsu says, tipping his head back under the spray of the shower until the lather is rinsed from his hair. Sting grinds against him, fascinated with the water coursing over Natsu's throat, leaving his skin slick and shiny. Natsu tips his head forward and kisses Sting. “But I think we can do better.”

He wraps a hand around Sting’s cock and Sting shakes his head. “Lemme suck you off,” he murmurs.

Natsu smirks, placing a hand on Sting's chest and backing him up against the wall. His face is inches away, and Sting is once again overwhelmed by his own scent. His cock pulses and Natsu leans in and kisses him. He runs his thumb over the head of Sting’s cock. “As you wish, love.”

Sting shudders against the urge to thrust into Natsu's hand and gets on his knees instead. He looks up at Natsu through his lashes.

“You look so fucking pretty like that,” Natsu breathes. “On your knees, eyes on me.” He runs a thumb along Sting’s cheekbone. “Ready to take me apart.”

Sting’s cock throbs between his legs, hot and heavy. He takes Natsu in hand, eyes not leaving Natsu's as he runs his tongue over the head. He licks along the underside of the shaft from base to tip. Natsu curses, fingers carding through Sting’s hair. Sting slides his lips over Natsu's cock, head bobbing slowly until Natsu's mouth falls open.

“Sting,” Natsu says, voice pleading.

Sting swallows him down and sucks him hard, eyes closing and hands sliding up and around Natsu's thighs to grab hold of his ass. Sting’s nails digging into his skin has Natsu straining his hips until he presses into Sting’s throat.

Natsu stills before pulling out of Sting’s mouth. “Shit, s-sorry.”

“Don't be.” Sting laves at the tip of Natsu's cock, tongue dragging slow and hard over the slit. Natsu's hips jerk and he groans. “I want you to.” Natsu blinks at him, pupils blown wide. Sting licks his lips. Natsu watches him keenly and there's a tug low in his belly. “Fuck my mouth.”

Natsu's hand tightens in Sting's hair before he loosens his grip and slides his hand to the back of Sting’s head. “Gods,” he says softly, shuddering as his cock slides between Sting’s lips, “you're perfect.”

Sting hums around him and Natsu's knees go weak. Natsu braces himself with a shaky hand against the shower wall. He draws his hips back slowly, head tipping backward into the hiss of the water when Sting rolls his tongue back and forth. Sting sucks him hard as Natsu pushes back into his mouth. Natsu curses, hips snapping against Sting’s lips. “Nnn, baby.” His voice is tight and wavering.

Natsu rolls his hips, a little more gently this time. When he looks back down to find Sting is still  watching him, enamoured, he moves faster, fingers curling tight in Sting’s hair. “You’re good,” Natsu rasps. “So fucking good.”

Sting trails a hand from Natsu's ass back over his thigh before it drops. Sting groans around him, thighs quaking between Natsu's feet.

“Sting.” Natsu thrusts harder. “You touching yourself?”

Sting squeezes his ass. “Mhm.”

_ “Fuck.” _ Natsu’s legs tremble along with Sting’s. “That's hot, Christ.” Sting sucks him into his throat as Natsu slides over his tongue. “Lemme hear you.”

Sting whimpers, gripping himself tighter, jerking himself faster. He groans around Natsu, tone pitching higher when Natsu’s nails dig into his scalp.

“Shit,” Natsu breathes, “‘m gonna come.”

He takes his hand from the wall and runs his thumb over Sting’s jaw. “C-Can I?”

Sting smacks his ass twice.  _ Green. _

“Fuck.” Natsu pulls out of Sting’s mouth and takes himself in hand. It only takes a couple strokes with Sting still looking up at him, mouth still open, tongue peeking out, hand still working himself between his legs. “Sting,” Natsu grits, coming over Sting’s face.

It lands over his cheeks, his throat. As the last drops meet his tongue, he comes over his own stomach and chest.

Natsu sinks to his knees. He leans in and kisses Sting before wiping him clean with a washcloth.

Sting kisses his forehead, breathing deep and smiling. Natsu straightens himself and tilts his head. “Why’re ya looking at me like that?”

“You smell like me,” Sting says softly, pulling him in for a slow, deep kiss. “Like it.” He kisses Natsu until they're panting again, then turns the shower off and leads him to their bedroom.

* * *

 

They’re still naked when Gray and Rogue get home, curled up on the damp sheets, fast asleep. They look at each other and an exasperated, yet fond smile breaks out over both their faces.

“I'm too tired to even tell them off,” Rogue says, stripping down to his boxers and climbing in next to Sting.

Once he’s settled, Gray knows there's no way the sheets are getting changed tonight. He follows suit, crawling in behind Natsu and wrapping an arm around him.

Natsu stirs, shifting onto his back and blinking sleepily at Gray. “Oh,” he says through a yawn.  _ “Now _ you'll cuddle me?”

Gray nuzzles against his hair. “You smell good,” he answers. “So, I guess.”

Natsu kisses him. “All night?” He doesn't even try to hide that he’s using his puppy eyes.

Gray knows he’s going to get too crowded. He knows he's going to get too hot. But one look at Sting and Rogue, wrapped around each other contently, one look at Natsu, eyes wide and hopeful, has him deciding he can deal. Gray pulls him closer. “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: when they all moved in together as friends, Sting liked Natsu's cologne so much he used half the bottle. Natsu eventually bought him his own and he still uses it. I guess Sting's always liked it when they smell alike.


End file.
